


Silent

by m_lucien



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_lucien/pseuds/m_lucien
Summary: No summary because this is basically word vomit.





	Silent

**Author's Note:**

> No summary because this is basically word vomit.

They were quiet. Words were never a necessity between them—they have this understanding, one that does not require any verbal communication. 

Kyungsoo sat beside Jongin, close enough that he can feel the heat radiating off the latter's skin. He likes it. Their hands are almost touching and Kyungsoo wants to hold Jongin's hand into his own—to feel those long fingers against his skin... but he's afraid. Kyungsoo didn't have the courage to do anything. 

Silence continued to blanket them as Kyungsoo stared into the darkness of his room, the moonlight barely illuminating the inside of it.

It was Jongin who first made a move. 

Of course it was him. He's braver than Kyungsoo ever was. 

Jongin nudged Kyungsoo's left foot with his right. The younger man wants to play footsie—as if they were mere children who have nothing to worry about, but what lies in reality is different. 

They've lots to worry about. 

But tonight… tonight Kyungsoo decided to allow himself to let loose a little. 

With childish playfulness, Kyungsoo nudged Jongin back. The latter grinned, all teeth and gums, as his eyes crinkled in sheer delight. It gave Kyungsoo a sense of calm, knowing that the wrinkles by Jongin's eyes were not there because of stress but of happiness even if it was for a while.

Their giggles resonated inside the poorly lit room; silence long gone.


End file.
